1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power system protective control system constituted by connecting through a communication network a plurality of protective control apparatuses for protectively controlling an electric power system, a method of controlling the electric power system protective control system and a storage medium storing a program module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, an electric power system has been widened and distributed with the increase of the demand of electric power so that the numbers of digital protective control apparatuses for protecting and controlling the widened and distributed electric power system have been enlarged.
Therefore, in order to save the monitoring work and the operational work of each of the protective control apparatuses, an electric power system protective control system is devised, wherein the electric power system protective control system is constituted by connecting through a communication network the protective control apparatuses with a display/operation apparatus (referred to remote terminal or operation terminal) disposed in a human control station (a human electric station) remotely arranged to the protective control apparatuses.
The devised electric power system protective control system (monitoring and controlling system) is operative to transmit from the display/operation apparatus a program module to the communication network so that the program module migrates through the communication network to the respective protective control apparatuses, thereby monitoring and controlling the operation and the operating condition of each of the digital protective control apparatuses, said program module being prepared by integrating data for remotely monitoring and controlling each protective control apparatus (such as, for setting a setting value of each protective control apparatus, for executing a protective control operation process thereof and so on) with a procedure of the remotely monitoring and controlling process.
As the program module mobile type of electric power system protective control system, there is a system for controlling relay setting values as the remotely monitoring and controlling operation, which is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-222785 (referred to FIG. 41).
In the system shown in FIG. 41, a setting program module (mobile program module) 150 corresponding to contents of operation (control of a relay setting value) by the display/operation apparatus 120 is transmitted by a program module transmitting unit 121 so as to received through a communication network 130 by a program module receiving unit 110 in a digital protective control apparatus 111. An execution unit 112 in the digital protective control apparatus 110 executes a control operation of the setting value (for example, a changing operation of the setting value) so that the result of the control operation is stored in the program module 150.
After executing the program module 150 by the execution unit 112, the program module 150 is transmitted through a transmitting unit 113 to another digital protective control apparatus 140 so that the control operation of the setting value similar to the control operation by the digital protective control apparatus 111 is executed.
Thus, the program module 150 migrating to all of the digital protective control apparatuses so as to execute the control of the setting values thereof by the execution unit 112 is transmitted to the display/operation apparatus 120 so as to be received by a receiving unit 122 thereof. The results of the control operations (the results of setting values) included in the program module 150 are displayed by a display unit 123 on a monitor (not shown).
That is, in the above program module mobile type of electric power system protective control system, it is unnecessary to individually execute the operating and monitoring control, such as a change of a relay setting value to each of the large number of digital protective control apparatuses 111, 140 widely distributed, making it possible to efficiently execute the operating and monitoring control to each of the digital protective control apparatuses by, for example, single display/operation apparatus 120.
In the conventional program module mobile type of electric power system protective control system, the program module migrates along a previously determined route of migration (in the electric power system protective control system shown in FIG. 41, the digital protective control apparatus 110xe2x86x92the digital protective control apparatus 140xe2x86x92 . . . ).
However, in the conventional program module mobile type of electric power system protective control system, for example, while the monitoring and controlling operation (relay setting value control operation) is executed in a certain digital protective control apparatus according to the program module, in the case where some abnormality (hereinafter, referred to control abnormality) in that the present setting value of the protective control apparatus is not gotten due to, for example, the failure of the object of protective control, the setting value exceeding the allowable setting range is set or the like is caused, since there is no means to cope with the control abnormality, the remote monitoring and controlling operator, even if the control abnormality is occurred during the migration of the program module, does not realize the occurrence of the control abnormality until the program module is transmitted to the display/operation apparatus (display/operation terminal).
Therefore, there is the possibility that the control operation has been executed to the protective control apparatus in which the control abnormality is occurred, and in the case where the control abnormality is occurred so that it is necessary to immediately cope with the control abnormality, it takes a lot of time to cope therewith, thereby deteriorating the reliability and the economic characteristic of the program module mobile type of electric power system protective control system.
Furthermore, when the program module migrates along the predetermined route of migration from a certain digital protective control apparatus (origin of migration) to a next digital protective control apparatus (destination of migration), in the case where it is impossible for the program module to migrate to the next destination of migration of the digital protective control apparatus because of occurring a failure in a communication line connecting the origin of migration of protective control apparatus with the destination of migration (migration-destination) of the protective control apparatus, or occurring a failure in the destination of migration of the protective control apparatus itself, since there is no means to cope with the impossibility of migration (non-migration) of the program module, the migration of the program module is stopped, thereby deteriorating the reliability and the economic characteristic of the program module mobile type of electric power system protective control system.
On the other hand, to constitute the conventional program module mobile type of electric power system protective control system, it must be necessary to prepare the mobile program including the contents of protective control and the route of migration by using a complex programming language.
That is, in order to prepare the mobile program module, it must be necessary to prepare the control procedure including the contents of protective control and the route of migration by using the complex programming language based on a communication technology and a programming technology, and therefore, it is impossible for the remote monitoring and controlling operator (engineer), who is not familiar with the communication technology and the programming technology, to prepare the mobile program module required for the program module mobile type of electric power system protective control system, whereby not to constitute the program module mobile type of electric power system protective control system.
In view of the foregoing problems, a first object of the present invention is to provide an electric power system protective control system, a method of controlling the electric power system protective control system and a storage medium storing a program module, while a control operation related to a protective control function such as a change operation of a relay setting value is executed according to a program module, in the case where some abnormality is occurred to the control operation, each of which is capable of immediately informing the occurrence of the control abnormality, making it possible to improve the reliability and the economic characteristic of the electric power system protective control system.
Moreover, in view of the foregoing problems, a second object of the present invention is, in the case where the migration of the program module is impossible during the migration thereof, capable of making the electric power system protective control system continuously operate without stopping the operation thereof, so as to improve the reliability and the economic characteristic of the electric power system protective control system.
Furthermore, in view of the foregoing problems, a third object of the present invention is capable of more easily constituting the program module mobile type of electric power system protective control system than that of the prior art by using a mobile program module which is easily prepared by the engineer (remote monitoring and controlling operator) who is not familiar with the communication technology and the programming technology but familiar with the technology of the electric power system protective control system.
Still furthermore, in view of the foregoing problems, a fourth object of the present invention is to improve the functions of the program module mobile type of electric power system protective control system which is able to be constituted by the engineer (remote monitoring and controlling operator) who is not familiar with the communication technology and the programming technology.
To achieve such objects, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electric power system protective control system comprising: a plurality of protective control apparatuses each having a protective control function to an electric power system, the protective control apparatuses being distributed; and a communication network through which the protective control apparatuses are connected to each other so that data communication is permitted among the respective protective control apparatuses, each of the protective control apparatuses comprising: means for executing a control operation related to the protective control function of the own protective control apparatus according to a program module, the program module migrating through the communication network to the own protective control apparatus along a predetermined route of migration; migration means adapted to migrate the program module from the own protective control apparatus to another protective control apparatus, the another protective control apparatus being determined to a next destination of migration according to the route of migration; and means for, in a case where the program module is not migrated by the migration means to the next destination protective control apparatus, changing a next destination of migration of the program module to a predetermined protective control apparatus except for the next destination protective control apparatus.
Preferred embodiment of this one aspect further comprises a supervision apparatus connected to the communication network and adapted to supervise the protective control apparatuses, wherein the changing means has means for, in the case where the program module is not migrated by the migration means to the next destination protective control apparatus, changing the next destination of migration of the program module to one of the predetermined protective control apparatus and the supervision apparatus.
For achieving such objects, according to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electric power system protective control system comprising: a plurality of protective control apparatuses each having a protective control function to an electric power system, the protective control apparatuses being distributed; a supervision apparatus for supervising the protective control apparatuses; and a communication network through which the protective control apparatuses and the supervision apparatus are connected to each other so that data communication is permitted among the respective protective control apparatuses and the supervision apparatus, each of the protective control apparatuses comprising: means for executing a control operation related to the protective control function of the own protective control apparatus according to a program module, the program module migrating through the communication network to the own protective control apparatus along a predetermined route of migration; and means for, during the control operation of the execution means to the own protective control apparatus, when a control abnormality is occurred in relation to the control operation, stopping the control operation so as to migrate the program module to another protective control apparatus, the another protective control apparatus being determined to a next destination of migration according to the predetermined route thereof.
In preferred embodiment of this another aspect, each of the protective control apparatuses comprises means for transmitting data expressing the control abnormality to the supervision apparatus.
To achieve such objects, according to further aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electric power system protective control system comprising: a plurality of protective control apparatuses each having a protective control function to an electric power system, the protective control apparatuses being distributed; and a communication network through which the protective control apparatuses are connected to each other so that data communication is permitted among the respective protective control apparatuses, each of the protective control apparatuses executing a control operation related to the protective control function of the own protective control apparatus according to a program module, the program module migrating through the communication network along a predetermined route of migration, wherein the program module comprises a script file having a control procedure and an interpretation program for interpreting the script file so as to read the control procedure, the control procedure including at least a content of the control operation and the route of migration of the program module, the script file being prepared in a document format, and wherein each of the protective control apparatuses comprises: interpretation means for executing the interpretation program of the program module so as to interpret the control procedure of the script file, the program module migrating through the communication network to each of the protective control apparatus; control means for executing a control operation related to the protective control function of the own protective control apparatus according to the content of the control operation of the control procedure interpreted by the interpretation means; and migration means for migrating the program module along the route of migration of the control procedure interpreted by the interpretation means.
In preferred embodiments of this further aspect, each of the protective control apparatuses further comprises carry means for integrating a result of the control operation executed by the control means with the program module so as to carry the integrated result of the control operation and the program module.
The further aspect of the present invention has an arrangement of further comprising a display/operation apparatus connected to the communication network and having a GUI unit, the display/operation apparatus being adapted to monitor and control an operating condition of each of the protective control apparatuses, wherein the display/operation apparatus comprises: means for describing the control procedure in the document format by using the GUI unit; means for storing therein the described control procedure in the document format as a script file; means for previously storing therein a program module body including the interpretation program and a migration process program; means for integrating the program module body with the script file to prepare the program module, thereby executing the interpretation program in the integrated program module so as to interpret the control procedure of the script file; and means for transmitting the program module to a predetermined destination of migration through the communication network according to the route of migration of the interpreted control procedure.
In preferred embodiment of this further aspect, the migration means has, in a case where the program module is not migrated to another protective control apparatus of a next destination of migration determined as the route of migration of the program module, means for making the program module skip the next destination protective control apparatus so as to migrate the program module to a predetermined protective control apparatus, the predetermined protective control apparatus being selected from other protective control apparatuses except for the next destination protective control apparatus.
This further aspect of the present invention has an arrangement of further comprising a supervision apparatus connected to the communication network and adapted to supervise the protective control apparatuses, wherein the control procedure of the script file includes, in a case where the program module is not migrated to another protective control apparatus of a next destination of migration determined as the route of migration of the program module, a changing procedure for changing a next destination of migration of the program module from the own protective control apparatus to one of other predetermined protective control apparatuses except for the next destination protective control apparatus or the supervision apparatus, and wherein the migration means comprises, when the program module is not migrated to the next destination protective control apparatus determined as the route of migration, means for changing the next destination of migration of the program module according to the changing procedure to one of other predetermined protective control apparatuses or the supervision apparatus.
In preferred embodiment of this further aspect, the control procedure of the script file includes, in the case where the program module is not migrated to another protective control apparatus of a next destination of migration determined as the route of migration of the program module, a changing procedure for changing an order of the migration of the program module to the next destination protective control apparatus according to a cause of a non-migration of the program module so as to migrate, after one of other protective control apparatuses except for the next destination protective control apparatus, the program module to the next destination protective control apparatus, and wherein the migration means comprises: when the program module is not migrated to the next destination protective control apparatus determined as the route of migration, means for detecting the cause of the non-migration of the program module; and after the program module is migrated to the one of other protective control apparatuses except for the next destination protective control apparatus so that the control operation is executed, means for migrating the program module after the migration of the one of other protective control apparatuses to the next destination protective control apparatus according to the changing procedure.
This further aspect of the present invention has an arrangement that the control procedure of the script file includes a retry procedure for retrying, before changing the next destination of migration of the program module to the supervision apparatus, the program module to the next destination protective control apparatus, and wherein the migration means comprises: when the program module is not migrated to the next destination protective control apparatus determined as the route of migration, means for detecting the cause of the non-migration of the program module; and before changing the next destination of migration of the program module to the supervision apparatus according to the changing procedure, means for retrying the program module to the next destination protective control apparatus according to the retry procedure.
In preferred embodiment of this further aspect, the control procedure of the script file has a collective control procedure including some of the protective control apparatuses (collective control objects of protective control apparatuses) to which collectively control operations are desired and the contents of the control operations of the collective control objects of protective control apparatuses, further comprising means for generating a plurality of program module elements from the program module according to the collective control procedure interpreted by the script interpretation means, each of the program module elements including each of the contents of the control operations of each of the collective control objects of protective control apparatuses and a interpretation program for interpreting each of the contents of the control operations, and means for transmitting the generated program module elements to the collective control objects of protective control apparatuses, respectively, each of the collective control objects of protective control apparatuses comprises means for executing the interpretation program in each of the program module elements so as to interpret each of the contents of the control operations of the script file, means for executing the control operation of the own protective control apparatus according to the content of the control operation thereof, and means for transmitting the executed result of the control operation to the program module element generating means, and wherein the program module element generating means comprises means for integrating each of the transmitted control results of each of the collective control objects of protective control apparatuses with the program module, and means for migrating the program module integrated with each of the control results to a destination of migration next to each of the collective control objects of protective control apparatuses.
In order to achieve such objects, according to still further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of controlling an electric power system protective control system including a plurality of protective control apparatuses each having a protective control function of an electric power system, in which the protective control apparatuses are distributed and connected through a communication network to each other so that data communication is permitted among the respective protective control apparatuses, each of the protective control apparatuses executing a control operation related to the protective control function of the own protective control apparatus according to a program module, the program module migrating through the communication network along a predetermined route of migration, the method comprising the steps of: preparing a script file including a control, the control procedure including at least a content of the control operation and the route of migration of the program module, the control procedure being prepared in a document format; preparing a program module including an interpretation program for interpreting the script file so as to read out the control procedure; integrating the script file with the program module; migrating the integrated program module to a predetermined destination protective control apparatus based on the route of migration through the communication network; causing the predetermined protective control apparatus to execute the interpretation program of the transmitted program module so as to interpret the control procedure of the script file; causing the predetermined protective control apparatus to execute the control operation related to the protective control function of the own apparatus according to the content of the control operation in the interpreted control procedure; and migrating the program module from the predetermined protective control apparatus to a next destination protective control apparatus along the route of migration in the interpreted control procedure.
In order to achieve such objects, according to still further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium storing a program module readable by a plurality of protective control terminals of an electric power system protective control system, each of the protective control terminals having a protective control function to an electric power system, in which the protective control terminals are distributed and connected through a communication network to each other so that data communication is permitted among the respective protective control terminals, each of the protective control terminals executing a control operation related to the protective control function of the own protective control terminal according to the program module, the program module migrating through the communication network along a predetermined route of migration, the program module comprising: a script file including a control procedure, the control procedure including at least a content of the control operation and the route of migration of the program module and being prepared in a document format; and an interpretation program for causing each of the protective control terminals to interpret the script file so as to read out the control procedure.
According to the above aspects of the present invention, while the control operation related to the protective control function is executed according to the program module, in the case where some control abnormality is occurred, it is capable of immediately stopping the control operation so as to migrate the program module to the next destination protective control apparatus (terminal) according to the previously determined route of migration, or informing data expressing the control abnormality, making it possible to prevent the control operation from being executed to the protective control apparatus related to the control abnormality regardless of the occurrence of the control abnormality, thereby improving the reliability and the economic characteristic of the electric power system protective control system.
In addition, according to the above aspects of the present invention, in the case where the migration of the program module to a next destination of protective control apparatus is impossible during the migration thereof, it is able to change the next destination of migration of the program module into one of other predetermined protective control apparatuses except for the next destination protective control apparatus so as to continuously execute the control operation without stopping the control operation, thereby further improving the reliability and the economic characteristic of the electric power system protective control system.
Furthermore, according to the above aspects of the present invention, it is capable of preparing the control procedure as the script file including the contents of control and the route of migration not in a program format but in the document format which is easily understood by the human system such as the remote monitoring and controlling operator, so as to prepare the program module by integrating the script file with the script file interpreting program for interpreting the script file. Therefore, each protective control apparatus is adapted to execute the interpreting program to interpret the control procedure of the script file, to execute the control operation related to the protective control function of the own protective control apparatus according to the contents of the control operation of the interpreted control procedure, and to migrate the program module along the route of migration of the interpreted control procedure.
Accordingly, the remote monitoring and controlling operator who is not familiar with the communication technology and the programming technology is capable of easily preparing the control procedure (script file) including the contents of the control operation and the route of migration, and on the other hand, the programming or communication engineer who is familiar with the communication technology and the programming technology, even if the programming or communication engineer is not familiar with the technology of the electric power system protective control system, is able to easily prepare the script interpreting program.
As a result, it is possible to easily constitute the electric power system protective control system for protectively controlling each protective control apparatus by migrating the mobile program module through the communication network.
Still furthermore, according to the above aspects of the present invention, it is capable of realizing the electric power system protective control system with high functions, that includes: a process of changing the destination of migration of the program module in accordance with the control abnormality; a process of informing data expressing the control abnormality to the supervision apparatus; and a process of skipping the protective control apparatus to which the program module does not migrate so as to migrate the program module to another protective control apparatus except the protective control apparatus to which the program module does not migrate or the supervision apparatus, on the basis of the control procedure in document format described in the script file, making it possible to more easily constitute the electric power system protective control system with the above many high functions than a conventional electric power system protective control system in the prior art.